


Tentative

by Quimress



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Léger spoil de la route de Julian, Male Apprentice, Se passe avant le début du jeu, Spoil de la route d'Asra
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quimress/pseuds/Quimress
Summary: La peste ravage Vesuvia. Chacun essaye d'aider. Et si Asra pensait avoir trouver un début de solution ?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Tentative

Le palais bruissait d’activités, de jour comme de nuit. Tous les corps de métier – ou presque – était réquisitionnés pour tenter d’endiguer cette épidémie. La comtesse Nadia, maître d’orchestre de Vesuvia, dirigeait le ballet incessant des serviteurs, médecins, hommes de science, apothicaire, charlatans et magiciens qui occupaient chaque recoin de son palais.  
Les somptueuses décorations avaient été rangé au placard, les miroirs couverts de draps sombres alors que le comte Lucio décrépissait à l’abri des regards.   
Personne n’était épargné, pas même la noblesse.   
Ce n’était pas faute d’essayer de trouver une solution, pourtant. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la peste rouge. 

La nuit tombait comme une chape de plomb sur la ville, arrêtant brutalement le peu d’activités qui égayait les rues. Mais la ruche qu’était devenue le palais ne changeait pas. Ceux qui dormaient le jour se levaient la nuit et venaient au chevet des malades ayant la chance – toute relative – d’être hébergés dans le palais.   
Un serviteur vint entrouvrir la porte d’une ancienne salle de réception, maintenant reconverti en dortoir réservé aux magiciens. Vide de moitié et éclairé par la lumière blafarde d’une lampe perpétuellement allumée par magie, tout était silencieux.   
L’illustre magicien Asra n’avait plus bonne mine depuis longtemps. Des cernes bleutés souligné son teint devenu terne par l’inquiétude et la fatigue, aussi le serviteur hésita quelques instants à le réveiller.

— Magicien ? finit par chuchoter le jeune homme en posant sa main gantée sur l’épaule de l’homme endormi. 

Un faible grognement lui répondit alors qu’Asra remuait dans son sommeil, les mains crispées sur les draps de son lit.   
Le serviteur finit par secouer plus brutalement le dormeur qui n’eut d’autres choix que d’ouvrir les yeux. 

— La lune est rouge aujourd’hui, monsieur, comme vous l’aviez dit.

Asra accepta l’en-cas que lui tendit le serviteur avant de le congédier d’un geste de la main. Si son intuition était correcte, si les livres disaient vraies, si la chance était de son côté, le rituel apporterait un début de solution. 

Une étincelle d’espoir, la première depuis de longues semaines, encouragea Asra. Il avait passé des journées – et des nuits – entières enfermé dans la bibliothèque à recouper ses informations, tout se passerait bien. Tout devait bien se passer.   
Quittant enfin le dortoir, il prit soin de refermer la porte et refit de nouveau le sortilège apposé à même le bois, enfermant la pièce dans une bulle de silence, isolant ses collègues du bruit extérieur.   
Désormais habitué au dédale du palais, Asra empreinta divers raccourcis, habituellement réservés aux serviteurs, tout en invoquant une flamme vacillante dans le creux de sa main pour éclairer son chemin. Il croisa quelques messagers en cours de route, surpris même au détour d’un couloir l’un des courtiers de la comtesse et fit un dernier détour par la bibliothèque pour récupérer le livre dont il avait besoin. 

Plus que tout autre pièce, la bibliothèque ne dormait jamais. Qu’importe que le soleil se lève ou se couche, il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour farfouiller parmi les milliers de livres, à la recherche d’une réponse.   
Sur l’un des bureaux, Julian, penché sur une feuille, écrivait, encore et toujours. Plusieurs piles de livre entouraient sa chaise et des tâches d’encre contrastaient sur sa peau blanche ; il était ici depuis hier matin, voir depuis la nuit dernière.

Asra ne put résister à la tentation de lui faire peur. 

La flammèche blottit au creux de sa main disparut en deux ronds de fumée et le magicien grimpa doucement les quelques marches qui le séparait du bureau du docteur. Amorti par l’épais tapis, ses pas furent aussi silencieux qu’une souris. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Julian qui – de surprise – sursauta de tout son corps et failli renverser son encrier.  
Étouffant un rire, Asra se recula, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Moins Julian dormait, plus il était facile de le surprendre.   
Mais le docteur n’était pas d’humeur, il le comprit tout de suite.   
Aucune remarque sarcastique, aucune plainte mélodramatique ne vinrent franchirent ses lèvres et le médecin se contenta de ramasser sa plume, tombée sur ses genoux.

— Tu progresses ? finit par demander le magicien en tentant de déchiffrer l’écriture en patte de mouche de son ami. 

Un long soupir lui répondit et Julian se massa le visage, tentant de cacher la pâleur maladive de sa peau et le tremblement frustré de ses mains. 

— Non, pas vraiment. Je crois avoir fait un pas en avant et j’en fais deux en arrière, ou trois sur le côté et - 

Une douloureuse toux coupa la parole au médecin qui, de dépit, finit par simplement hausser les épaules en désignant ses notes, innombrables, et sa documentation, inutile. 

— Et toi ? reprit Julian en daignant tourner sa chaise vers le magicien.  
— J’ai peut-être un début de solution. Il faut que j’essaye ça ce soir, la lune est rouge.   
— Approprié vu le nom de l’épidémie. 

L’humour déjà grinçant du docteur était devenu franchement morbide maintenant qu’il vivait au palais, qu’il côtoyait quotidiennement les malades. 

— Repose-toi, conseilla Asra en lui tendant une feuille de note tombée sur le sol. Tu es moins efficace quand tu manques de sommeil.

Julian ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de reprendre sa feuille, un air las et résigné au visage. 

— D’ailleurs, j’aurais besoin que tu me donnes une autorisation de sortie pour mon apprenti. J’ai besoin de lui pour tester ma théorie. 

Suspicieux, Julian fit tourner sans y penser la plume entre ses doigts. 

— Son état vient de s’aggraver n’est-ce pas ? Ses yeux ne sont pas encore rouges ?   
— Non, pas encore.   
— D’accord dans ce cas. 

Cherchant dans la multitude de papiers qui recouvrait son bureau, le docteur Devorak finit par trouver un morceau de feuille qui n’était pas encore recouverte de son écriture indéchiffrable. 

— Bonne chance pour ta magie, finit-il par dire alors qu’Asra se dirigeait vers une étagère pour récupérer le manuscrit dont il avait besoin. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le magicien ressortit de la bibliothèque.   
Feuille de papier froissée en main, il se dirigea vers l’infirmerie – en réalité un mouroir relégué au plus profond des cachots qui empuantissait, lentement mais sûrement, chaque parcelle du palais.   
Asra détestait venir ici. Il détestait encore plus la vue de son apprenti, allongé parmi les autres malades.   
Valdemar, occupé à aiguiser soigneusement un scalpel, leva la tête quand le magicien s’approcha. Asra ne l’avait jamais apprécié, il dégageait quelque chose de malsain qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier. Sa posture, son sourire, son être entier le mettait sur la défensive.   
Il tendit le bout de papier froissé qui lui servait de laissez-passer. Les longs doigts du courtier s’en saisirent, ses yeux reptiliens parcoururent le message avant qu’un rictus de requin ne vienne soulever le coin de ses lèvres. 

— Je ne te savais pas proche de Julian au point de lui demander de te faire une telle faveur.   
— Ce n’est qu’une simple autorisation, je l’ai demandé à Julian comme j’aurais pu la demander à n’importe quel autre médecin, répondit immédiatement le magicien, sur la défensive. 

Le rire aigu de Valdemar résonna quelques instants avant qu’il ne désigne d’un signe de la main une porte. 

— Ton apprenti est ici. 

Sans un mot de remerciement, Asra se détourna du chirurgien et ouvrit doucement la porte, inquiet et angoissé.   
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par une bougie tremblotante permettant à peine de distinguer les quelques corps recroquevillés. Presque tous dormaient et le silence était pesant dans ces sous-sols. Aussi, Asra préféra ne pas s’attarder.   
Il s’approcha de son apprenti et le réveilla en douceur.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme d’une voix cassée par la toux qui ne le quittait plus depuis que la maladie s’était déclenchée.   
— J’ai peut-être une solution, un rituel ancien, qui ne fonctionne qu’à un moment précis. Tu te sens assez en forme pour monter jusqu’aux jardins ?   
— Pas vraiment, mais je n’ai pas le choix, et toi non plus. Donne-moi mes béquilles et je te suis. 

Obéissant, Asra tendit les deux bâtons à son apprenti qui se leva en grimaçant de douleur. Les plaies ayant commencées par attaquer ses jambes, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il ne pouvait plus marcher sans aide.   
Passant de nouveau devant Valdemar, toujours occupé à bichonner ses instruments, les deux magiciens prirent soin d’éviter son regard, et ce n’est qu’une fois la porte refermée, qu’ils soupirèrent de concert. 

— Je plains Julian de l’avoir pour chef, marmonna Asra en gravissant les premières marches.   
— Et je me plains de l’avoir pour médecin, grinça son apprenti en commençant à monter les escaliers, un pas après l’autre, concentré pour ne pas trébucher. 

L’ascension fut longue et laborieuse et une fois arrivée en haut, Asra fut presque inquiet que la lune soit déjà masquée par les nuages.   
Clopinant le plus vite possible, son apprenti le rejoignit jusque dans les jardins. 

— Assieds-toi dans l’herbe et repose-toi. Ça ne devrait pas être long. 

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber plus qu’il ne s’assit et essuya son front trempé de sueur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Monter toutes les marches du cachot l’avait extenué, aussi il regarda à peine son maître installer le rituel. Asra chuchotait, égrenant patiemment les bases du sortilège alors qu’il entourait son apprenti d’un mélange de souffre et d’herbes médicinales. Le tout produisait une odeur étrange, entêtante et assez désagréable mais pour l’apprenti – enfermé depuis des jours dans les cachots, entouré d’un relent perpétuel de transpiration, de sang et de peur – c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une senteur printanière.   
Une fois le cercle complet, Asra se recula de quelques pas, vérifiant que tout était en place avant de fermer les yeux, concentré sur sa magie, sur les mots anciens qu’il sentait flotter à la lisière de sa conscience.   
Le cercle s’illumina d’une lueur rougeâtre, semblable à celle de la lune et bien que le disciple d’Asra ait une entière confiance en son maître, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite.   
De délicats volutes de fumées entourèrent bientôt les deux magiciens, serpentèrent sur le sol, remontant jusqu’aux branches des arbres avant de se dissoudre dans l’obscurité.   
Le magicien finit par abaisser son livre, regardant avec appréhension le jeune homme assis sur le sol. 

— Tu sens quelque chose de différent ? 

Avec hésitation, l’apprenti effleura les bandages qui enserrait ses jambes, caressa sa gorge irritée par la toux et finit par grimacer. 

— Pas vraiment. Je me sens mieux, mais je ne me sens pas bien.

Un soupir découragé échappa à Asra qui finit par s’assoir à son tour sur le sol. Le sort l’avait épuisé, pour un résultat inutile. 

— Ça ne guérit que les effets secondaires donc, pas la maladie en elle-même, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.   
— Je crois, oui, lui confirma malheureusement son apprenti en passant par habitude sa main sur ses bandages.   
— Encore un échec donc … Viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre. 

Interdit de contact physique, l’apprenti dut se relever seul et suivit son maître, déçu par procuration. Il n’espérait rien de ce nouveau sortilège, mais le voir échouer l’avait découragé plus qu’il ne le pensait. Mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de son maître. Le magicien lui prêtait une attention de façade, son regard semblait lointain et il répondit à peine au salut de son apprenti qui redescendit seul les marches jusqu’aux cachots.

Encore un échec. Il s’y attendait, pourtant. Ce sortilège n’était pas explicitement conçu pour soigner la peste. Malgré tout, c’était un puissant sort de soin qui requérait beaucoup de patience et de talent.   
Encore une fois, il s’était fourvoyé. 

Le livre toujours sous le bras et la nuit désormais bien avancée, Asra fit demi-tour et revint à la bibliothèque.   
La bougie au bureau de Julian brûlait toujours, mais son propriétaire ne bougeait plus. Il s’était endormi sur ses feuilles. Asra s’approcha de lui, observa quelques instants son visage inquiet, presque torturé, même dans son sommeil, et finit par défaire l’écharpe violette qui entourait son torse. Délicatement, il déposa l’étoffe sur les épaules de Julian et effleura ses boucles rousses avant de s’éloigner pour recommencer ses recherches.


End file.
